


第二场雪下起来之前

by Captain_tea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tea/pseuds/Captain_tea
Summary: 智械危机时期，补给线被切断几个月之后，Jack Morrison告诉Gabriel Reyes，他想到了一个特别棒的点子。





	第二场雪下起来之前

战争期间，什么事情都得从简。时间一长，人就会想不起和平年代的生活是如何的。所以那些经历过战争的人，一眼就能看出来。实用主义只是一方面，另一种说法是，战乱给他们留下的是刻骨铭心的无常。  
杰克莫里森趴在路边的一个雪窝子里面，身上盖了白蓝色的迷彩斗篷。这里的雪又干又松，让人想起砂糖。  
好的砂糖会有股香气，那是甜味的香气。因为补给线的问题，他们已经好几个月没有见过砂糖了。加了甜味素的饼干吃多了，会让人发疯地想念天然蔗糖。  
杰克躺在那儿，空气冰冷干燥，他捏了一点雪放到嘴边，冰凉。通讯器发出令人安心的电流声，那意味着它在工作。里头传来侦查小队的定时报告。“一切顺利，没有异常。”  
整片树林现在安静极了，甚至有些安静过头。一条小道横穿树林，在被雪覆盖的整片地方，唯有它像深褐色的伤痕。再过一会儿，杰克想着，差不多再过一会儿。等到莱耶斯和他的人抵达指定的地方。然后就可以——  
他想到差不多一天时间之前，他还在基地的时候。午餐时分，他泡了杯咖啡。正儿八经的咖啡粉早就用完了，只剩下速溶的。速溶也挺好，只不过牛奶也许久不见，只有蛋白粉。杰克有点不太开心，他走去摆放调料的小桌子，发现麦克雷在卯足劲针对一瓶番茄酱。经过他的努力，那个红色塑料瓶就拉出了鸽子屎大小的存货作为褒奖。  
“长官，你要番茄酱吗？”这小子倒还懂得尊敬上级，他把已经被他拧成麻花的塑料瓶递过来，“里面可能还剩一点。”  
“不，我不要番茄酱。”杰克四下寻找，“糖包在哪儿？我是说甜味剂。”  
“最后一包刚被安吉拉拿走了。”麦克雷说。“你真的不要番茄酱长官？这可是基地里的最后一点，接下来就只有番茄味的肥皂了。”  
杰克看着他，伸出手指，刮走了他盘子里鸽子屎那么大的红色酱料。“既然你这么说，谢了。”  
看来麦克雷得吃一顿没有酱料的午餐了。  
走过操场他听到托比昂在抱怨，说那些铁疙瘩想饿死他们。  
“加比，我有个点子。”杰克掀开作战指挥室的厚帘子。这个驻地的野战设施能抵御的寒冷有限，但安装永久性建筑还是太浪费了。所以指挥室只是一个有屋顶的帐篷，四面都是防寒材料砌成的墙。不仅是指挥室，连他们的食堂和厨房都是这样。不出所料，莱耶斯果然在里头。他总是在里头，除了睡觉时间。杰克知道他最近苦恼的是什么，补给线。  
智械不需要吃饭，但人类需要。  
“你端着杯没有奶和糖的咖啡过来，让我猜猜你要说啥。甜味剂也用光了，是不是？”黑皮肤的男人说。  
“你真是啥都知道。”杰克说。  
“安吉拉拿走了最后一包。”莱耶斯看了一眼桌上自己的咖啡杯。  
“大家都在抱怨吃饭的事情。”杰克说，他知道要说服他的加比，得循序渐进才行。“砂糖一个月前就消耗完了，现在最充足的只有压缩饼干、蛋白粉和维生素片。”  
“上头觉得光靠这些就能过活，等到再下一场雪——”  
莱耶斯眯起眼睛，一提到上头的建议他就会很不高兴。“那些猪头还会讲什么？他们以为铁疙瘩们是用锡做扣子的德军？”  
杰克举双手表示同意。  
“所以，加比。”杰克凑过来，把莱耶斯的咖啡杯挪到一边，然后坐到桌子上面。“我有个点子。”  
莱耶斯狐疑地看着他。在杰克看来，这表情真是可爱极了。  
杰克翻开地图。指着其中一个点，那里有黑色的标记。意味着是智械占据的地方。“这个小镇叫做赞卡，11个月前被占领了。”  
“我记得那会儿，联军干的好事。只好把防线往后撤了40公里。”莱耶斯说。这也就是为什么他们只能让出最好的补给线路，以至于这大半年来一直被智械骚扰到断顿。  
“赞卡没有战略意义，它离主战场太远，又不靠近主干道。”杰克说，“铁疙瘩们不会布防太多兵力。”  
“我知道你的主意了。”黑皮肤的男人讲，“你这个狡猾的坏蛋。”  
杰克露齿而笑。  
确定了目标，接下来就是可行性。“我们可以从这里过去，然后派一队人绕到北面。”杰克指着地图，“但如果巷子里布防敌人太多，就会比较累。”  
“但愿铁疙瘩没有把那些房子都烧了。”莱耶斯长叹一声，“我记得北面有家超市，还有杂货店。”  
“…………”  
他们在那个镇上驻守过一阵，那是最好的日子。  
可行性初步定了下来。莱耶斯召集了一部分队员，把这个计划说了一遍。果然所有人都很兴奋。  
“这个地方，只要屋顶还在。我一个人就可以打得它们落花流水。”托比昂指着小镇地图的一个位置。  
“咱们这次不搞大的，”杰克说，“最好安静迅速，像清理害虫那样。”  
大家思考起来。  
“长官！”麦克雷举手，“申请战利品里番茄酱的优先分配权！”  
“没门！”莱耶斯说，“除了这个你还想得到啥！”  
“呃。”牛仔男孩抓头皮，“我们可以用套牛的法子？”  
所有人都看向麦克雷。

所以杰克莫里森现在才在这里，躲在树林里，等着机会。望远镜里能看到小镇的建筑物，似乎没有被破坏多少。侦查小队发回消息，镇上散布的智械军力大概有半个群集，还有两架蝎式炮车。这玩意要是动起来，能把半个镇炸飞。  
“咱们到了，不过这玩意得花点时间！”通讯器里传来托比昂的声音，这个瑞典老爹从来不晓得啥叫克制嗓门。“这破发电站很久没用了，让我找找开关在哪儿……哎哟！”  
“…………”  
通讯器的频段灯亮了，莱耶斯的声音从里头响了起来。“要是这个方案不好使，我就带着其他人从北面突袭，把蝎式给引去镇子外头的公路上。女武神就能给它来一发。”  
莱耶斯刚说完，托比昂就嚷嚷开了：“方案怎么可能不好使！你们等着，很快就好！”  
“备用计划而已，我也不想把镇子炸飞。”莱耶斯说。  
“长官，插播一句。”这是麦克雷在说话，“蝎式炮车开始移动了。”  
“什么？！”其他三个人一块儿喊。  
那庞然大物原本待在镇子中央的开阔地带，那是一个小小的广场。现下从杰克望远镜里看到，那两架炮车开始向南面的建筑群移动。  
“这是——！”  
“下命令杰克！要是它再往南边走——”  
“我知道！”炮车开始远离指定的位置，虽然还没有远离多远，但它如果持续移动。莱耶斯的突袭小队就没法在智械的雷达发现之前，接近到足够近的地方。那也就是说，备用方案失败的可能性会一下子变得很大。  
“我已经找到启动按钮了伙计！等我一分钟！”托比昂在通讯器里嗷嗷叫唤。  
“一分钟！你在开玩笑！”莱耶斯喊道，“杰克，下命令！炮车要溜走了！”  
“……加比！”杰克喊道，“突袭小队，原地待命！”  
“………………”通讯器里沉默了一秒钟，“好的，遵命。”莱耶斯回答。  
“这才像话！像话！瞧我的！”老头的嗓门又粗又响。  
“不等等！长官！”麦克雷又插了进来，“蝎式炮车！它它它它！”  
“怎么了？”  
“它的指示灯！它的待机模式变了，它在瞄准！不对，所有的智械，我们被发现了长官！”牛仔在通讯器里尖叫。  
“真是该来的不来，不该来的乱来。”托比昂闷哼。  
“全体人员！找掩护！”杰克话音刚落，第一波炮击就抵达了。炮弹落在距离他们五十米外的地方，炸出了一个大坑。  
雪层下的泥土飞到天上，焦糊味弥漫。杰克有一时半刻什么都听不见，通讯器沙沙作响。杰克从地上爬起来，“走！快走！”他周围的同僚们立马从藏身处跳了出来，没人受伤。至少暂时没有，杰克边跑边盘算。但是下一回就不知道了，这些家伙是怎么知道他们的企图的？还是说，这本来就是个陷阱？  
这个念头转瞬即逝，却让他不寒而栗。  
“莫里森，我正向你方向移动。”这是莱耶斯的声音。  
“不不不不，你去截住它们的屁股！”杰克说，之后他又补充了一句，“这是命令！”  
没有回答。但是杰克知道，莱耶斯一定照做了。他不会搞出很低级的事情，他这个人就是这样，知道什么该做什么不该做。知道什么时候需要忍耐，什么时候不得不妥协。  
真希望以后这样的情况不会再有。真希望这次一拍脑袋的狩猎计划不会把他们都卷进去。  
又一波炮击。所有人都在飞奔。  
“你的一分钟呢！”杰克呼叫托比昂。“还差一点，一点！”老头嚎叫。  
杰克的眼角瞥到远处的爆炸。炮击停滞了。“跑起来！”杰克怒吼，“机不可失！”他们冲向小镇，一头钻进小镇的建筑群。这是下策，但总好过在平地上被炸成碎片。智械的红外线透视能看穿活物的动向，但地形越复杂，它们的计算过程就越长。而且好吧，巷战，未必是依靠正面火力的巷战，能制造很多机会。  
而杰克莫里森最擅长的就是抓住机会。  
他们在巷子里遭遇了智械士兵。这些士兵体型很小，但动作迅捷，人类能通过的地方，它们也可以。  
杰克以一家店铺为据点，和对方交起火来。一头智械从后门窜入，杰克挥起枪托把它砸了个稀烂。智械摔进柜台，砸坏了食品陈列架。杰克这才发现，这家店是一家烘焙铺子。  
太可惜了。就算过了十一个月，这么低温的环境下没准那些面包和糕饼还能入口。这个念头让他想起来自己为什么会在这里带领大家拼命。  
一场狩猎，但愿猎手不会变成猎物。  
炮击又开始了，只是换了方向。“报告长官！这俩大家伙朝我们来了！”通讯器里是麦克雷慌慌张张的声音，“看来很不喜欢我们击中它们屁股的那两发！”  
“我们进驻镇子了。”杰克说。“哦哦哦哦！”牛仔兴奋，“那我们就可以——”  
炮火突然盖过了麦克雷的声音。  
“我是说我们——”但牛仔十分顽强，“我们可以——”  
“可以去踢托比昂的脑壳！”杰克怒吼，“老爹！！给我个准！好让我知道是不是该让莱耶斯和他的人去送死！”  
“来了——！”老爹的声音响了起来，“史上最宏伟的套牛圈！”  
电光火石之间，通讯器发出刺耳的噪音，一股强大的电磁信号席卷向小镇，顷刻间淹没了所有电子设备。  
也包括智械。  
这些金属兵器突然就失去了动力，关节扭曲地僵在原地。人类没有给它们再度活动起来的机会。  
蝎式炮车挨了好几发炮弹，整个车体都被打烂了。这是标准的莱耶斯式集火。

后勤开了三辆卡车过来装战利品，他们在不远处的树林里待命，接到杰克的命令后，只花了三分钟就到位。从来没见过这么积极。  
而状况确实也值得他们积极。除了托比昂老爹还得从发电站那边跑回来，其他人都已经开始迫不及待地打扫战场了。  
小镇的状况还算良好，当时居民撤离得很匆忙，什么都没带走。麦克雷在一家服装店里找出了一堆户外运动衫，他大呼小叫地发给所有人一人一件。其他人撬开了超市的冷库和库房，冷库里还摆放着奶酪和冻肉，库房里则是成箱的啤酒和罐头食品。杂货铺里的调味料和零食也被搜刮一空。  
“咱们真该早点来。”托比昂老爹由衷地说。  
杰克打开烘焙铺子的工作间，角落里的面粉撒了一地。这家店铺的烘焙师离开的时候，啥都没带，烤箱的门开着，工具散落在桌上。杰克想了想，伸手去拔烤箱的电线。  
“长官你这是干啥？”正在往嘴里倒彩虹糖的麦克雷看到自己的长官一个人扛着一个内嵌式烤箱，当然它现在不是内嵌式的了，因为杰克莫里森把它从工作间的墙里给拆了下来。  
“我又想到了一个好点子。”杰克说，他扛着半人高的烤箱转头问托比昂是不是有本事把它修好。  
“你真把我当做电器修理工了吗？”老爹嘟囔，但似乎很高兴接下这个挑战。  
几天后，一台内嵌式烤箱出现在了驻地的厨房。大家都啧啧称奇，怂恿厨子赶紧烤点什么。于是当天晚上大家吃到了新鲜的派。  
关于这次行动计划，杰克莫里森的报告上是这么写的：“为了对该地区的智械实施有效打击而进行的、必要的、有组织的一起战术打击。共击毁XX型智械士兵X台、蝎式炮车两架，为该地区的安全起到了稳定作用。”  
这份报告呈送上级，同时抄送给了莱耶斯。莱耶斯的批复是：客观属实。  
现在他的咖啡里有砂糖了，这让他看起来比任何时候都好说话。  
“长官！”麦克雷出现在指挥室门口，照理说他应该先大声喊，然后获得允许后再掀开帘子一样的指挥室门。  
“你忘记敲门了，100个俯卧撑。”莱耶斯无情地说。  
“…………”  
“我看你是太得意忘形，需要点体能来清醒脑子。”黑皮肤的男人说，“我数到三。”  
男人数到二的时候，牛仔就已经趴下来了。  
“长官！一！我想向你报告一件事！二！”牛仔边数数边说。  
“讲。”  
“莫里森指挥官他！三！最近有点怪！四！我是说！五！他昨天待在厨房！六！今天也在！七！晚饭后就把所有人！八！赶出去！……”  
“…………”  
“我怀疑！九！指挥官他！十！说不定！十一！在研究新式武器！十二！因为昨晚！十三！我听到厨房！十四！传出爆炸声！……”  
“…………”  
“我去告诉安娜长官！十五！但是她说，十六！杰西，别管了。十七！……”  
莱耶斯放下咖啡杯。“继续数，这房间有探头的。”他把牛仔留在原地，走出指挥室。外头有些飘雪花，战略意义上很重要的第二场雪马上就要来了。  
驻地的空地上，大伙都在忙着。有人看见莱耶斯，放下手中的活计，冲他行礼。那家伙是对的，自从被放逐到这个寒冷的地区以来，驻地的气氛头一回那么高涨热情。  
莱耶斯走进厨房。然后一脚踩到了满地的面粉。  
他抬起头，看见一个金发的脑袋顶在桌子后面。于是他咳嗽了一声。  
金发脑袋顶好像被咳嗽声吓到了，他试图站起来，结果差点滑倒。戴着烘焙手套的手巴住桌面，然后莱耶斯就看到杰克莫里森从桌子后面缓缓升起。  
“杰西说你在——”莱耶斯说。  
“我啥也没干！”杰克抢下了话头。他看起来慌乱极了，一万台智械入侵华盛顿的时候，他都没这么慌张。  
“…………”  
莱耶斯狐疑地走过去，眼睛盯住他的烘焙手套。杰克挪动一步，挡住了身后的某个东西。嗯，那个烤箱，明显是在工作。  
“让开。”莱耶斯说。  
“你真的要那么做？”杰克没有动，但是他在动摇。  
“你让大伙人心惶惶，你究竟在搞什么名堂？”  
“我发誓我什么都没干。”金发的指挥官脱掉烘焙手套，伸手抓住莱耶斯的肩膀。“你干啥不再去喝杯咖啡？休息一下？ 明天轮到你值班我记得。”  
“你说谎的时候头顶旋儿就会变个方向。”莱耶斯说。  
“………………”金发指挥官捂住了头顶。  
莱耶斯一个箭步闪开了对方，他终于看清了烤箱里的东西。  
一个……蛋糕？  
至少是一个看起来像蛋糕的东西。  
“我想给你烤个蛋糕，加比。”金发的指挥官说，就像一个礼物被提前拆开而不高兴的十七岁少年。  
“当然，这听起来太天方夜谭了。我们有很好的厨子，只要有足够的食材，就能做出任何我们想吃的东西。后方基地也会过来给我们空投补给。如果这次补给没有出问题，我们每天都能在午餐时选择吃一块苹果派或者一块巧克力蛋糕。”  
“那个时候我就在想，如果我能在你生日的时候烤一个蛋糕给你，那可就太棒了。不是切成一块的，每个人拿到的份都一模一样的，按照星期几来区分的那种餐后甜点。”杰克说，“这念头就跟病毒一样，在我跌进那家烘焙店之后它就彻底把我控制了。”  
“真正的蛋糕，用放了十一个月的面粉和这台伟大烤箱做出来的。”他深吸了一口气，好让自己的心跳稍微平静一点。“生日快乐，加比。”  
“……真是个傻瓜。”莱耶斯说，他绷着脸，但显然快绷不住了。“你把杰西都吓坏了。老实讲，你失败了多少次？”  
“……五次？不，六次……？”  
“包括昨晚的爆炸？”  
“…………”  
“你这个农民，做个蛋糕都会搞爆炸？我应该把你丢到智械后方去，然后你一准可以把所有的铁疙瘩给弄瘫痪。”莱耶斯说着恶毒的话，却乐不可支地笑了起来。  
金发指挥官总算从沮丧中挣脱了，但表情依然像一个十七岁的，第一次尝试精心策划礼物、恋爱中的少年。  
“你是想我再安慰你吗？”莱耶斯说，“我可说不来漂亮话的。”  
金发指挥官伸出手，认认真真地从对方那里要来了一个拥抱。“不用了。”他咕哝，“……真的不用。”  
于是接下来的时间里，他们就这样并排坐在桌上，看着烤箱，等着它把蛋糕给烤好。烤箱里的颜色是温暖的橘黄。  
外头的雪开始下大了，但是没有人在意这件事，没有人。

 

FIN


End file.
